


Erato

by ElasticElla



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erato, ˈerədō, the Greek Muse of lyric and love poetry.</p>
<p>Or, Ms. Hudson inspires well and often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



Ms Hudson prides herself on many things. Her ability to become a kept woman, but not one chained is one she often thinks about right before meeting a new creator, or right after leaving one. If breaking hearts was an art form, she wouldn’t need to pose or frame herself. But she so does enjoy it. 

This first thing, important as it is, sometimes keeps her narrow-minded. In particular, she has a terrible habit of assessing how much she could mean to someone, vice-versa, and disregarding if their financial habits aren’t promising. A muse does need to eat, and after the Louisiana stint, she gave more attention to that. _It’s just business_ doesn’t really well work in hers, and she’s terrible at keeping friends. Sherlock’s one of the few that doesn’t seem to mind how suddenly she comes and goes.

So perhaps it took a little while for her to notice Alfredo beyond one of Sherlock’s finds. While Ms Hudson does often like his finds, after Jordan, she makes sure not to enjoy them. That had ended poorly for everyone involved, though mostly for Jordan who moved back to London. In the long term though, Jordan had just finished a new album, not so subtly directed at her, and was enjoying quite a bit of success with it. She doesn’t usually get thank yous after the break up phase, but the vinyl copy in her mailbox was fairly close. She really does love cellos. 

Sherlock’s often said to treat the home as her own, whether she’s there for pleasure or cleaning, so while she sweeps, the violins play court to the cellos. It’s one of the opening pieces, the only instrumental one, soft and pretty like new love. 

This is the scene Alfredo walks into on a Thursday afternoon. He intends to announce himself, say hello or something, but all the words are caught up in his throat. 

Luckily, Ms. Hudson spots him, leaning the broom on a wall, “Afternoon! Sherlock isn’t in, is he to meet you?” 

Alfredo swallows, and shakes his head, “He _was_ , but he forgets a lot. Half the time on purpose for sure, the other half…” Alfredo shrugs, and Ms. Hudson gives a mixed sigh and laugh. 

“I was about to take a tea break if you’d like to join me.” 

“Yes, thank you.”

There’s a pause while the water boils, not awkward, but not entirely comfortable either. The music seems louder, and Alfredo goes with it. 

“What are you listening to? It’s really good.” 

Ms. Hudson smiles, “Jordan Danvers’ latest album, _Erato_.”

Alfredo whistles low, “That’s just asking someone up there to get mad at you.” 

She laughs, pouring the water, “Jordan isn’t much for the spirit world- they just really like mythology.” 

Alfredo cocks his head, “You know them?” 

“Mhmm,” Ms. Hudson says, “but that story would take quite a few more mugs of tea.” 

He shrugs, glancing at his phone, “If you want to tell it, I’m game- and I’m sure Sherlock will be pleased I was willing to reschedule for him.” 

Ms. Hudson’s laugh melts into the violins, and Alfredo is all ears as she begins her tale.


End file.
